The present invention relates to a zoom optical system.
Conventionally, it has been known to move a relay lens as a method of giving a near-range-focusing function. However, in this case it is difficult to integrate a near-range-focusing mechanism and a zooming mechanism into a unit body because of a finder optical path and a diaphragm mechanism.